Pandora Saga
Enter a massively multiplayer fantasy RPG, where three nations clash in player-vs.-player and raid-vs.-raid combat! Pandora Saga's engaging gameplay features mounted combat, an immersive story, and a rich community. Vivid graphics, uplifting music, and exciting adventures lead the player through a vast and challenging world. Main and side quests prepare players for endgame wars and dungeons! Story In ancient times, a Great Empire once dominated the whole world under the rule of one King. The King was granted this power due to his possession of the ancient artifact known as Pandora. He was beloved for his infinite kindness and presided over a long age of peace and harmony. One fateful night, peace was shattered as the night sky was lit ablaze with large balls of fire showering down upon the earth, turning everything they touched into ash. Overnight, the once great empire was reduced to rubble and any trace of Pandora was lost with it. Years later after the destruction left by the Great Catastrophe, three new nations emerged from the ashes – The Kingdom of St. Pfelstein, The Latugan Empire, and the Varik Confederation. Peace did not last long however as war rapidly erupted out of the struggle for resources and control. Deaths came by the thousands and corpses polluted the land with blood flowing in the rivers. Using the war as a distraction, the leaders of the three nations were secretly conducting a search for the long forgotten artifact Pandora last used by the ancient king. Prophecy states that "Wherever Pandora resides is where the greatest honor, power, and riches shall live." The truth of it, however, remains unclear. The world suffered many centuries of endless warring since no one nation alone could dominate the other. However, an evil shaman named Brahm signed a contract with the devil and planned to start a war for his own desire to claim Pandora as his own. As the plague of war spread into the Neutral Territory of Astir, the armies of the three nations charged fiercely into what was supposed to be the decisive battle. At that moment, a lightning bolt came forth from the heavens and struck the center of the warzone, decimating the armies on all sides. The few who survived were left without their memories. Features *300 player wars between 3 nations *Solo, group, and raid-based gameplay spans over 60 Levels *An established and welcoming community, divided into three nations *Easy-to-learn and difficult-to-master battle system, with melee, ranged, magical, and mounted combat *In-game community boards to help find groups, guilds, and glory *An abundance of endgame wars and dungeons, balanced for the greatest Pandora Saga heroes *Crafting system, supported by PvP and PvE rewards *Boothing system, designed for real-time trading *New patches and expansions bring never-ending action In Pandora Saga your character will earn experience points (EXP) as you engage in combat and complete quests. Through gaining experience, your character gains levels. Each time a character "levels up," it will gain Ability Points and Status Points. These points can be distributed to various attributes of your character. To assign these points you must open the "Character Menu." Controls :See also Interface. Basic.jpg|Basic movement, targeting, and attacking Shortcuts.jpg|Shortcuts other.jpg|Camera Controls escape.jpg|Escaping System requirements Media Images 006.jpg 007.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg 012.jpg Videos Pandora Saga • Trailer|Trailer Pandora Saga • Varik|Varik Pandora Saga • Pfelstein|Pfelstein Pandora Saga • Muldia|Muldia Pandora Saga • Latugan|Latugan External links *Official site Category:Gameplay